Super Mario: Respawn
by StarBoy256
Summary: How does Mario keep coming back after death to fight again? Let's find out! Join Mario on an adventure that will take him, courage , persistence and a whole lot of lives to overcome.
1. Game Over?

The sun rose above the rolling hills of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario slowly opened his eyes as rays of sunshine hit him. Covering his face he peered outside through his window into the light of day. He eventually got out of bed. He jumped into his normal clothes and slipped on his brown boots, before heading for the door. As he stepped outside he turned round to see Luigi still sleeping.

Mario shut the door and ambled down the front porch out into the magical land once again. After mounting his tenth hill of the day he saw a castle in the distance; Peach's Castle. He slid down the mountain and was about to continue his journey when noticed a mushroom on the ground and, well, he was hungry. So without second thought, he consumed it quickly and continued his journey.

All was normal until he felt drowsy. His head started spinning and his vision blurred. His legs buckled and he fell unconscious. When he woke up, he found himself dangling on a rope above a spitting, fiery pit of lava. In alarm, he struggled about but his hands were tied and he couldn't escape. He slowly raised his head to see his sworn arch nemesis; Bowser. And with him was Princess Peach, who immediately recognised the red clad plumber.

"Help me, Mario!" she cried as she was taken out of the room by Bowser's Minions.

All Mario could do was helplessly watch. He hung his head in hopelessness. It couldn't get any worse.

Bowser left the room momentarily and Mario tried to use this chance to try to grasp free from the tight clutches of the rope. He needed to be careful or he'd be swallowed by the lava. He had nearly gotten out when Bowser entered the room with a TV screen. Switching it on, Luigi face appeared and he was in a small room and the walls were made of spikes.

"Mario? Mario? MARIO!" He said as the walls closed in on him.

In horror, Mario watched as Luigi was slowly crushed by the spikes.

"LUIGI!" He cried.

Bowser stopped the video. He stared menacingly at Mario before he climbed a flight of stairs that led to the rope Mario was dangling on by. He pulled a massive knife and quickly worked away at the rope. Mario knew there was no way he would be able to escape. Bowser was finally at the very last strand and Mario was sweating from the immense heat of the lava. This time he wouldn't be able to jump his way out of this one..

Finally Bowser cut the rope and Mario plummeted into the lava.

"Game Over, Mario!"

He heard Bowser's triumphant laugh as the lava consumed him.

It was dark, very dark. Mario put his hand in front of him but there was nothing. Was this what it was like to die? He sat down alone in the darkness. He felt himself being swallowed up. He was becoming part of the darkness. He was left without hope until he heard a voice.

"Mario, Mario! Don't give up yet!" said the voice. It was gentle, soothing and calm yet affirmative. "You must come back! The Mushroom Kingdom needs you! Come back! Come back!"

And the gate was opened. Mario saw the light. He saw the way out. Mario was determined to defeat Bowser once again. As he dashed to towards the light it got brighter and brighter. The light filled his vision.

When Mario opened his eyes again he was in bed and on the other side of the room was Luigi sleeping soundly. He was back.

He had Respawned.


	2. A Second Chance

Mario slowly got up. His body was still intact. He was still alive! In awe and slight disbelief he sat down on the chair next to Luigi. Luigi was also still alive. It was as though nothing had happened.

Then Mario wondered, had it been a dream? Immediately he remembered the brutal pain of the lava's intense heat. He shook his head. He knew that it all happened.

Mario had no time to ponder any longer as he heard footsteps inside his house. He hid under his bed and watched expectantly with a fire flower, ready to power-up.

Bowser entered his room and Mario had to muffle his gasp. Behind Bowser was a another great enemy of Mario's: King Boo.

Were they working together as a duo?

Mario listened into their conversation.

"Quickly, grab the green one while he's asleep!" Bowser whispered to King Boo.

"What about Mario?" King Boo whispered back as he held the sleeping plumber in his gooey body.

"Don't worry - I've set up a poisonous mushroom. That plumber will eat anything and he will be knocked out cold for hours. We can pick him up later."

Mario clutched his Fire flower. Now was his chance! He bit into the flower and he felt a surge of energy build up inside him. Quickly he jumped out at an alarmed Bowser and punched with his flaming fist.

"Arrgh! M-Mario! Quick, King Boo, get us out of here and take the green one with you."

Mario jumped at Bowser again but he vanished into nothingness. And he had taken Luigi with him.

Mario dropped on his knees in sheer disbelief, anger and hopelessness. Then he heard the voice again..

"Mario don't give up hope yet! You can still rescue your brother Luigi. However you won't be able to do this alone. Sometimes, your oldest enemy is your greatest ally."

Mario stood up slowly clenching his fist. He had to defeat Bowser. He had to protect the Mushroom Kingdom. He had to rescue his brother. But he needed a partner. Who was going to replace Luigi? Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He ran to open the door and saw his oldest enemy, Donkey Kong, waiting on the other side.


	3. The Adventure Begins

Suddenly everything made sense. It would seem that Mario would have to work together with Donkey Kong in order to take down Bowser and King Boo. But is that why Donkey Kong was standing in front of him now? That's when he heard the voice again.

"Mario, you must trust Donkey Kong! I have already explained to him the circumstances. He has also has to rescue someone dear to him. You must work together in order to save the Mushroom Kingdom."

Mario, in hearing this, raised up his hand. A brief moment passed and Donkey Kong also raised his hand. Slowly they both drew their hands closer to each other. As they made contact. They didn't take their eyes off of each other. Finally they shook hands, bringing upon them the truce they had made in order to save the ones they love.

As enemies and as partners they stepped forward to take on the challenge together.

An army of goombas marched through the forest. Up and down, patrolling to catch intruders. Nearby one plumber and a gorilla were hiding in a bush scheming their attack. There were approximately 20 goombas. Mario and Donkey Kong slowly crept closer to the goombas, hiding behind trees and bushes along the way. One miscalculated step from Donkey Kong meant that he tripped over Mario and they tumbled over. The noise arroused the attention of goombas who looked in the general direction of the noise. They saw nothing but leaves and sticks. They didn't see Mario creep up behind them with a hammer.

Mario swung the hammer brutally and knocked out five goombas at once. Donkey Kong jumped behind, taking out another five with a powerful blow from his fist. The ten remaining quickly stacked together to make a goomba tower.

Using a fire flower Mario took out two more with a blast of fire. Suddenly Donkey Kong came from above pouncing on the remaining tower. He took out two more goombas. The remain goombas proceeded to attack by individually pouncing on Mario and Donkey Kong. Due to taking damage, Mario lost his fire power-up.

Mario in an angered state ran blindly at the tower of goombas with his hammer in hand. As he got ready to swing with all his might he didn't notice a Fire Koopa Troopa hiding in the bush. The Fire Koopa Troopa charged up a ball containing devastating power that had been built up throughout the battle...

The minion released it at Mario and it tore down the path heading towards the blindly enraged red clad plumber. Glancing momentarily Mario noticed it and also felt it's immense heat homing in on him but it was too late!

Mario was incinerated by the ball of fire and he felt his his body turn crisp. He was paralysed by shock and pain and didn't and couldn't move as his limbs turn to ash and crumbled away.

Mario woke up in darkness. This could only mean one thing. He had failed. He was dead for good this time. He felt the darkness swallow him whole once again but he didn't fight back. He allowed it to consume him. He had nothing left to lose. No one could or would save him now.

No one except one old friend.


	4. An Old Friend Returns

Somewhere, far away in another dimension, two figures tore down the lush, green terrain. The crisp, breezy air whipped around the two speeding bodies. As they neared their destination they only sped up, breaking the sound barrier. There were only two who matched this description, Sonic the Hedgehog and his trusty sidekick and best friend, Tails. Looking for emeralds, they had traversed the land using Tails' trusty emerald locator to direct them.

Ahead of them now was the final emerald. Inside a dark, damp cave. Sonic and Tails halted to a stop, peering into the unknown.

"You sure this is the right place, Tails?" Sonic questioned.

"Positive," responded Tails confidently, "This locator was right six times before. The final emerald should be just inside the cave here."

Tails opened his sachet and brought out a torch to light up the way.

Stepping into the cave Sonic and Tails soon realised that it was narrow and windy. The floor was jagged and so were the walls and ceiling. Water leaked from the roof thus drips of water monotonously sounded. The torch flickered momentarily.

"The torch is low on battery - we need to get the emerald and get out of here fast!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic glanced around quickly. It was getting dark as the torchlight dimmed. Then he noticed another light. There was a pathway on the left leading to it.

"Tails,I think I've found a way," he explained urging the relieved sidekick to follow him.

As they got closer the light illuminated the claustrophobic space. Taking a final left turn they found the source of the light and it was, as Sonic suspected, the seventh and final emerald.

They snatched the gem from the holder exclaiming in joy.

"Woohoo, piece of cake!"

"Alright, we did it!"

All was well until suddenly Tails felt a tug pull on him. He jerked his head back to see a strange portal that was trying to suck him in.

"SONIC, HELP ME!" Tails cried as the portal consumed him.

"Tails? TAILS!"

Tails disappeared into the portal. Sonic blindly ran after him.

Sonic woke up lying flat on grass. He stood up dusting himself. Tails woke up immediately after also getting up.

"Where are we?" Tails asked.

Sonic gazed into the distance and he saw a familiar red and White Castle and replied simply

"The Mushroom Kingdom."


End file.
